The Realization
by Celecia Leigh
Summary: COMPLETE. Trunks/OC. Follows Gohan's wedding. Trunks and Kimi beging to realize acting and treating each like brother and sister isn't what is meant to be. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own DBZ, DB, and/or DBGT. I only own Kimi and any other oc. Also the name of the school is just something I made up.

This story takes place before GT but still in DBZ. Trunks is 16 in this story. Kimi and Goten are 15. Goku is still an adult.

I'm basing the school off school in the US. Sorry.

This is my second DBZ fic. So I'm still new. Don't expect any really good fighting scenes. I don't do that. Read my He-man stories. I give vague details and allow you to figure it out. Please R&R.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Trunks sat in another class. The teacher went on and on. Of course Trunks wasn't really paying attention. He glanced at the note Kimi had passed him in the hall before they had both come into class.

_Meet me after school before you head home._

He glanced up at the teacher. Kimi. The daughter of the only full blood Saiyan besides his father. The sister of his best friend, Goten. For as long as he could remember, she was always there. She had fought along side him and Goten. Against Buu and everything else.

What the hell does she want to talk to me about? We can't even stay in the same room with out going at each other.

The teacher called on him. Trunks just looked around.

* * *

Kimi stood at the entrance of School For Advance Students. _Where is he? _Being smart had its advantages. Especially when you went to the same school as your little brother's best friend. Sighing Kimi leaned against the wall between the school and the street.

"What is it?" Kimi stood up and looked at Trunks.

Trunks looked her up and down. Kimi squirmed. "Goten's and mine birthday is coming up. I need help getting him something."

Trunks groaned. "I'll help."

"Uh, want to be my partner for the project in history?"

Trunks looked around. "You know I do."

"K. Want to start on the project today?"

"Sure. Come on. You can call from the house."

Kimi and Trunks walked towards Bulma's place. The other students watched but didn't say anything. Everyone knew that they were the weirdoes. Half human. Half something else.

* * *

Trunks and Kimi walked into the home he shared with his parents and little sister, Bulla. The kitchen and living area were empty. Meaning Vegeta, Trunks's father was training. The two teenagers threw their book bags on the sofa before Kimi went to the phone.

While Kimi quickly called her mom, Trunks went toward the Gravity Room. He knocked on the door. On the other side he heard, a groan and footsteps. After a few minutes, the door finally opened.

Vegeta stood in the doorway looking at his son. "Well, what is it?"

"Kimi's here."

"So."

"I'm warning you."

"Don't make her mad." Vegeta shut the door. Trunks heard his footsteps move away from the door. _Great I have to face her. Getting her mad isn't my only problem._

* * *

Kimi hung up the phone. _At least she understood it was for school. _She moved toward the sofa. _Why do I always want to be around him, but then he make me so mad I want to punch him? Something is wrong with me._

Trunks came back into the living room. The two took out their books and began to work on the project.

Sometime later Bulma walked in with Bulla. The little girl came running to Kimi. "Kimi!"

Kimi hugged her. "Hi, kiddo."

Bulma smiled. "It's good to see you. What's going on? You two haven't killed each other."

"School work, Mom."

"Oh. Come on, Bulla. We need your dad."

"K. Bye, Kimi."

"Bye." Bulma and Bulla walked back toward the Gravity Room.

Kimi glanced over at Trunks, who had a weird look on his face, who was looking at her. "What?"

Trunks blushed and looked at his book. "Nothing."

Kimi shook her head. "What ever?"

Both cringed when they heard Vegeta yell. "I can't I train in peace."

"Fine, Minster. You can cook for yourself."

"But…"

"No, buts. I came to ask for help and you yell so you're on your own tonight."

Kimi and Trunks walked as Bulma walked out of the house leaving a confused Vegeta and a crying Bulla.

Kimi quickly got up and walked over to Bulla. "Don't worry. She's coming back. She's just mad. Dads are stupid sometimes."

Bulla smiled. "I wish you could live here."

"Sorry, kiddo."

Vegeta glanced at Kimi and Bulla. "I'm asking. Before you leave could you sneak me some food."

Kimi sighed. "Sure."

"Thank you."

Vegeta went back to his training. Kimi went into the kitchen. After about half an hour she had a meal fit for a Saiyan. She took it to Vegeta who thanked her again.

After giving Vegeta his food, Kimi looked at the clock. "I got to get going. Meet up tomorrow."

Trunks sighed. "Yeah."

Kimi packed her stuff and walked out the door. "I'll call you about going shopping."

"Fine."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Kimi walked out the door. Trunks shut the door behind her. He leaned his head against the door. _Something is up with me. She's like my sister. This isn't right._

Vegeta watched as his son went back to his work with a secret smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. This is one of six stories I'm working on.

Please review and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Kimi sat in her bedroom. Downstairs she could hear her mother yelling at her older brother. Kimi hid a smile as she glanced down at her textbook. _Gohan can always set her off._ Slowly the door to her room opened and Goten's head poked in.

"What did he do?"

"I have no idea."

Goten pushed to door opened and quickly walked into his sister's room. He shut the door, but it didn't help to silence the yells and screams from their mother. He sat on her desk chair.

"Kimi, have you decide on what to get me?"

Kimi rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to tell you." She sighed. "Goten, I have a test I need to study for."

Goten stood up. "Sorry. I better get in my room. I have homework."

Goten walked to the door, but before he opened it a knocked came from the other side. Goten opened the door.

Gohan smiled at his little brother. "What are you doing here?"

Goten rolled his eyes. "Chatting with Kimi. Don't keep her. She's studying."

Gohan moved to allow Goten to go to his room. Gohan walked into Kimi's room and shut the door behind him.

The room looked bare. The only sign a girl was living in the room was the stuff animals on a shelf on a wall. Gohan smiled to himself.

Kimi looked up and smiled. "What did you do this time?"

Gohan returned the smile. "I asked Mom if you could come live with me."

"Gohan, I told you not to."

Gohan giggled. "I know, but I wanted to try. She isn't happy about you still training."

"I know, but it's my choice. My life."

"She's still angry at Vegeta."

"I never thought he was afraid of Mom."

"I know. I mean Dad's stronger than Mom and he runs from her."

"You're stronger than Videl and you run from her."

Gohan gave his little a small dirty look. "What? Gohan, it is true."

Gohan sighed. "Dad agreed with me."

"Oh, no. What is she going to do to him?"

"I have no idea."

Kimi giggled. And glanced at her alarm clock. "You better head home, Gohan."

"Kimi, have you figured out something for me to get you and Goten for the two of yours birthday?"

"Gohan, I couldn't think of anything to get Goten so Trunks is helping me."

"Trunks. Are you two in one of yours getting along stages?"

"Seems so. I don't really want anything, Gohan."

"Come on, Kimi. You want something."

Kimi shook her head. "I don't want anything, Gohan."

Gohan nodded. "Kimi, I know what it is. And if I have to sneak you out of here and put you in a disguise to do it, I will."

Kimi smiled. "Thanks, Gohan."

Gohan nodded. "I better go."

Gohan walked to the door, opened in, and left.

Kimi returned to her studying.

* * *

Trunks sat at his desk. His textbooks sat in front of him, but he wasn't studying even though he should have. His mind was on Kimi and why the two could get along at times and trying to kill each other the next.

Sighing Trunks finally began to study for the test he was going to have the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the wait. I've been working on another story lately. So here is chapter 3.

Enjoy and review.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Trunks groaned as Kimi dragged him shopping. Yes it was for his best friend, but he hated shopping. _Why did I agree to this? _Kimi dragged him into Plank's, a material arts equipment store.

Trunks stayed near the front of the store as Kimi went towards the back. He glanced around him. This was one of the better shops, not his favorite, but one of the better ones for equipment. He walked towards a new type of wrist and ankle weight set. He looked it over.

* * *

Kimi glanced over at the clothes. Goten did need something new to train in. Of course she did as well. Her dad and sneaked her some extra money to get her something. Kimi smiled as she remembered when she picked Trunks up.

Both Bulma and Vegeta had given her money. Even they knew she needed a new training wardrobe. Kimi smiled as she looked through the clothing.

Kimi finally pulled a tunic and pants each in a very girly pink for herself. She had known coming into the store that she wouldn't find anything for Goten in here. This was her favorite store. Goten's was Trunks's. Kimi walked to the front of the store to pay for her purchases.

* * *

Trunks sighed near the entrance of the store. He glanced over at the register. Kimi was buying something. _Great we have to be finished. I can go home now. _He watched as Kimi said good-bye and headed toward him with her newly purchased items in a bag.

"Are we finished?"

"Nope. These are for me courtesy of your parents and my dad. Come on I want to get to Harahro's before the lunch rush. I'm buying come on."

Trunks followed her out of the store and down the street to their favorite restaurant.

* * *

Trunks and Kimi sat in the corner booth at Harahro's. The waitress had taken their orders as soon as she had seen them walk in the door. She smiled as she placed their drinks in front of them.

"Are you two finally dating?"

Kimi glanced at Trunks. "Sorry, Tish, we aren't."

"Ah, too bad. I still think you two would be a good couple."

Tish walked away leaving the two teenagers alone. Trunks groaned.

"This what I need her thinking we need to date."

"I know. I mean most people who have seen us today probably think that."

Trunks sank in his seat. "I didn't want to hear that."

"Sorry. At least we haven't fought in awhile."

"I know, but something is going to happen soon and we'll have a fight."

"Then everyone will run and hide."

Trunks smiled. "They almost always have." Trunks took a slip of his drink and then gestured toward the bag. "What did you get?"

"Some new training clothes. My old ones are too small."

Trunks nodded.

Sometime later, Tish arrived with their food. Two ate quickly and left a nice tip for Tish. After paying, Kimi asked Trunks, which of the shops was Goten's favorite.

"It's Brato."

"Brato, huh? I have no idea where that is."

"Come on. I'll show you."

* * *

Trunks led Kimi down a normal looking street and into a normal shop. But inside it was filled to the brim with material arts equipment. Kimi glanced over at Trunks.

"And I thought Plank's was good."

"Most people don't know about this place. Goten and I found it by helping the owner when he opened. He gives us a discount."

"Think he might give one to me?"

"Maybe. Come on, he might know something to get Goten."

Trunks introduced to Kimi to Ratro, a middle age man. After hearing Kimi was Goten's twin sister, he declared she got the same discount. Also he knew exactly what to get Goten.

"He has had his eye on that."

"So with my new discount how much is it?"

"A lot less."

* * *

Trunks returned home. After leaving Brato, Kimi had to leave and head for home. He walked into the living room and crashed on the sofa. His little sister walked in and jumped on his lap.

"Where have you been?"

"I went shopping with Kimi."

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"No! Who said that?"

"Dad. He said you should be dating her. I like her Trunks. More so than the last girl."

Trunks grinned. "Of course you do. Sorry, Bulla, I'm not dating Kimi and I don't plan to."

"I think you will. She's perfect."

Bulla scooted off of Trunks's lap and raced toward the bedrooms. Trunks sighed. _Just what I need everyone thinking I need to date Kimi._

_

* * *

_Kimi raced up to her room and hid the bags from her shopping trip. She sat on the floor of her room and smiled. _Something has changed. I know it. We haven't had a fight in weeks. I don't really want to fight with him. I don't get it._

Kimi sighed and stood up. She went down stairs to help her mother cook dinner.

* * *

Chi-chi smiled at her daughter. She believed her daughter was becoming what she wanted. Now she just need to find her a good decent boyfriend and keep her way from Trunks. Not that Trunks was a bad boy, she just didn't want her daughter dating him.

She wanted her daughter to have a normal husband just as her brother had a normal wife.

Chi-chi sighed as Goten and Goku came. The family ate their meal in peace. Not knowing what was coming.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews. This is a filler chapter. I'm still thinking about the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Trunks stood outside the small house waiting on Goten. Goten came running out yelling goodbye to his mother.

"Let's go. Kimi's at Gohan's so we're alone."

Trunks nodded and followed his friend. He would at this moment rather be with Kimi than going with Goten to train. Lately he and her had been spending more time together. She had mentioned she was trying to convince her mother to let her move in with her older brother.

Goten led him towards a clearing in the forest not far from the house. The two friends place their things near a tree. Then they began to stretch.

"Goten, you have gotten something for your sister, right?"

"Yeah, months ago. I know you got me something. What about Kimi?"

"It feels weird buying her something."

Goten stopped and looked at his best friend. "She is your friend, right?"

"Yeah, but.."

"I know you two fight and stuff, but she has always been behind you."

Trunks sighed. "Goten, I don't want to talk about."

"Trunks, you're falling for my sister aren't you?"

"No. I'm not."

"Yeah, you are. About time. She's had a crush on you for like forever."

"What?!"

"I read her diary. She'll kill me, but you have a chance man. Of course my mom won't like it."

Trunks smiled. "I know. I remember her telling Kimi to fall for a normal guy."

"Stop worrying. Ask her out before our birthday."

"Then she might think you told me something."

"Come on."

Goten and Trunks moved to the center of the clearing. They began to spar against each other.

* * *

Kimi sat in the living room of her brother and his wife's home. She was playing a board game with her niece. Videl came down the stairs.

"Thanks, Kimi. I promise to find something nice for your birthday."

"Just give me money. Almost everything I really want I have to hide."

Videl nodded. "I know. Fine. But can I get you something I saw. I saw it and thought of you."

"K."

Videl smiled. "Gohan should be back in a few hours. I know you'll be fine."

Videl left the house. Kimi smiled at Pan. "Come on, kiddo. Let's go train."

Pan smiled and stood up. She followed her aunt out into the backyard. They sat on the grass as Kimi instructed Pan to feel her energy. Pan slowly began to float over the ground. Pan laughed as she flew over the ground barely three inches up.

* * *

Goten laughed as Trunks jumped into the river. Trunks came to the surface. He floated on his back looking at the sky. He wished he could do this more often. The city was good for some things, but to live out here with out the sounds of cars was paradise.

Goten watched his friend. "Trunks, are you all right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You just don't seem to be right."

"Well, I did learn that one of my friends has a crush on me."

"Trunks, I said crush. But I think it goes more than that."

"I know. We're a lot like your parents. Met when little and now we have our fights, but we always make up."

"Yeah, I remember Kimi yelling a your dad back when we were fighting Majin Buu. We got knocked unconscious and she didn't."

"She understood what my dad was doing."

"She told you?"

"Yeah. She wanted me to know my dad died a hero."

Goten nodded. "Kimi always is trying to help someone."

"Yeah."

"Did you tell your dad what she said?"

"No. I think my dad wants me and Kimi together."

"Yeah. I know at Gohan's wedding. He moved out of the way before you guys started fighting. What started that anyway?"

"I don't really remember."

Goten laughed. "Man, I would love to know what caused the fight that day. I mean my mom did discover my sister was a super Saiyan."

"I kind of felt sorry for her."

"I know. But Kimi has always followed her own path. Of course she is always there when we need her."

Trunks closed his eyes. "Yep."

The two friends floated in the river a while long and got out. After drying off, they headed back towards the house.

* * *

Pan and Kimi sat in the living room. Kimi flipped through the channels trying to find something to watch. Pan sat curled up beside her.

"Aunt Kimi, are you dating Trunks?"

Kimi looked at the little girl. "What makes you say that?"

"I heard Daddy say that he took you shopping. A guy doesn't do that unless he likes you."

"Sweetie, he's my friend."

"Then why do you say his name in your sleep."

"Pan,.."

Gohan opened the door to see his little sister sitting on the sofa with his daughter.

"Hi, where's Videl?"

Kimi glanced back at him. "Shopping."

"So, you're baby sitting."

"Ah, yeah."

"Kimi?"

"It's nothing."

Gohan walked into the room. "Pan, can you go to your room. I need to talk to Aunt Kimi."

"K. Bye." Pan ran up the stairs to her room.

Gohan sat beside his sister. "All right, Kimi. Tell me what is wrong?"

"Why is everyone thinking me and Trunks are dating?"

"Cause it seems like the natural thing. I should warn you Goten read your diary."

"I'm going to kill him. Oh, no." Kimi face turned white. "Trunks at the house today. If he told him anything…"

"Kimi, Trunks has come over a few times. He hasn't been acting like himself and his mom was worried. He wouldn't tell me anything. He tells you things that no one else knows."

"I haven't talked to him since we went shopping for Goten."

Gohan sighed. "K. You don't have to wait till Videl gets back. How is she paying you?"

"A really good birthday present."

Gohan laughed. "Fine. Go on home. Call me after you punish Goten."

"I will."

Kimi hugged her brother. "I'll go say bye to Pan."

* * *

I'll try to update soon. I'm thinking this may mostly be about the characters and no fighting. So no villain. Well maybe some guy after Kimi.

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm back. Sorry for the long wait. I'm going to finish this along with one other story before I begin to work on my next one. A short chapter, but it pushes the plot along a bit.

* * *

Chapter 5

Goten was lounging outside in front of the house when Kimi came home. She looked at her younger brother. He was trying to act like he hadn't done anything.

"How was the training?"

"Fine."

"I know, Goten."

"Know what?"

"That you read my diary."

"Who told? Gohan."

"You better start running."

Goten stood up and faced his sister. "Kimi, he has fallen for you big time."

"What?!"

"I know it won't get you to cool down, but Trunks pretty much feels the same way you do. He admitted today while he was here. I told him how you felt and he just seemed odd."

"Great. Both of my brothers are trying to set me up. I'm going to my room. Don't bug me or you will wish you hadn't."

Goten watched as she entered the house and went up to her room. He sighed. His mother wasn't going to be happy, but his sister would be. Maybe he should call Trunks and tell he better ask Kimi out earlier than their birthday.

* * *

Trunks laid on his bed. He knew his father would be coming in and asking about the training with Goten. Trunks didn't want to deal with him not now. Not after hearing what he had heard from Goten.

Kimi and he had their problems. At times they were friends and others they were enemies. He sighed. She had helped him through so much and he her. Goten was his best friend, but he told her his secrets.

He heard the knock on his door.

"It's opened, Dad."

He watched it opened to reveal his father with his usual look I'm better than you.

"I know about Kimi."

Trunks swallowed. Would his thoughts about what his father want be true or…?


	6. Chapter 6

So here is the next chapter. Please R&R.

* * *

Chapter 6

Vegeta stood looking at his son. Yes, he wanted him to be better than Kakarot's sons, but he also had made sure that Kimi had been trained.

To him she was a daughter. She had understodd him that day when he tried to destroy Majin Buu alone. Of course, she wasn't his, but they had a special connection. He had trained her for the beginning of her life. Of course now her father had taken over that role , but she did come to see him.

He was proud of her and of Trunks. But he wanted one thing for them both. He wanted them to stop just being friends. What's her name be damned! The blood of two Saiyan familis could be in his family.

Vegeta sighed. He appeared strong on the outside, but at times only Kimi saw the soft side which didn't happen that much.

Trunks looked at his father. "Uh, Dad. What do you mean?"

"She called. She is not angry with you, but Goten has been punished. She told me everything."

Trunks nodded slowly. _Great my dad knows everything._

"K. Thanks."

"She also said that if you wanted to go on a date you need ask soon. And think of a way to get around her mother."

With that Vegeta walked out of the room with his son looking back at him like he had just turned into a very high Super Saiyan.

"Well, I better get going."

* * *

Kimi sat at her desk. Her school books in front of her, but she kept glancing at a picture on the desk.

It was of her and her three fathers, as she called them. It had been taken not long after Vegeta and returned from the other world. Bulma had said it was an idea. So she, Gohan, Vegeta, and her dad had posed. Of course Vegeta had only done it after she had walked up to him and asked him.

She wasn't dumb. He had trained her along with Trunks not just to start a rivalry, but also to also hopefully get some feelings to grow. The guy did care about her, but he wanted his family better than hers.

Kimi smiled at that. She could beat Trunks at almost anything. She always had. At five, she became the youngest to turn Super Saiyan and all because of Vegeta making her cry. After that, well he didn't make her cry anymore.

She heard someone coming towards her room so she quickly turned to her books.

* * *

Goku opened the door to his daughter's room. He knew her better. She wasn't really doing her homework.

"It's me."

Kimi turned and sighed. Then she smiled. "What is it, Dad?"

"Trunks is on the phone. He says he needs to talk to you about something. Don't worry I told your mother it has to do with school."

Kimi stood up and walked to him. Kissing him on the cheek before she raced down the stairs.

She picked up the phone.

"Hi, what is it?"

"Kimi, did you call my dad earlier?"

_So Vegeta told him._

"Yeah. He told you everything didn't he?"

"Yeah. Look. I know we don't want to lose the friendship we just got back, but…"

"I know. Uhg. I have an idea. Since tomorrow is Friday and that means I'm going to go to Gohan's after school. Why don't we go somewhere? Not a real date. Just two friends."

"Deal. No dressing up. Besides I don't want to be in your shoes when your mom finds out. So I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"K. See you then. Bye."

"Bye."

Kimi hung the phone up. In little less than half a month, she and Trunks had gone from not real friends to friends and to maybe something more.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm thinking the last chapter will be the birthday party. Which will be I think the next chapter.

So review if you please.

* * *

Chapter 7

Trunks shook himself for the fifth time. He was getting cold feet. Glancing up at Gohan's house, he caught sight of Kimi looking out. Quickly, he hided behind the wall. They were going on a date.

His breathing began to quicken. He had been on dates before, but something about Kimi made him worried. If her mom found out, both of them would be in trouble. Finally he got his courage and made his way to the front door.

* * *

Kimi sat in her room at Gohan's house. She had caught a glimpse of Trunks. She could only guess he was worrying about her mother and was getting cold feet. But she knew he would come to the door.

She heard his knock on the door, but stayed put in her room. Now fear began to creep into her. She looked up when Videl opened the door.

"Well, come on. He's here."

Kimi stood up. "I'm coming."

"It's Trunks. So why are you so afraid."

"It's a date."

"Oh. You two are doing something you both do any way, right?"

"Yeah, but…"

Videl smiled at her sister-in-law. "He's scared, Kimi. It took him awhile to come to the door. Just forget it's a date. Go have fun."

Kimi walked past her. "That's easy for you to say."

Kimi walked down the stairs towards the front room where Gohan and Trunks were waiting.

* * *

Trunks sat looking at Gohan.

"Trunks, relax. You look like I'm about to hurt you or something."

"I'm trying. I mean…"

"It's ok. She's been doing the same thing. Relax. It's just her. Nothing special. You've known her forever."

Trunks sighed as Kimi came into the room. He glanced up at her. If she had been wearing a dress he would have been surprised, but she stood in her normal clothes.

"Hi."

"Hi, we better get going."

"Yeah."

Trunks and Gohan stood up. Gohan looked at the two teenagers. "Just be sure you get her back before 10."

"Don't worry. I have to be home before 10 so I'll get her back on time. My dad is scarier than you."

"Yeah, he is."

Trunks and Kimi left the house with a smiling Gohan and Videl watching them.

* * *

Kimi and Trunks sat inside the little sushi shop. The two ate in silence until Kimi began to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"We've been so worried about nothing. Think about it. We've done this how many times. What makes it any different?"

Trunks thought for a moment. "You're right."

"I know. So what's going on with Bulla and your mom? Your dad didn't tell me anything."

"Bulla's doing ok. She wants you to come see her. She's driving mom and dad crazy. Mom is well. She's still mad at you for cooking my dad that food."

"That was like a month ago. Shesh. I couldn't let him go hungry. Besides I would have cooked for everyone, but I had to get."

"I know. But you cooking for him is taking away her threats."

"Oh. Well, tell her I'm sorry."

"I will."

They finished their dinner and left the shop. Kimi glanced at him.

"So where next."

"I don't know. You have any ideas?"

"Not really. Let's go for a walk. My mom hasn't let me come visit in awhile and it's nice to see the city."

The two walked around the city until 8:30 then Trunks took her back to Gohan.

"I don't see what I was so worried about."

"Me either." Kimi kissed his cheek. "Night." She walked into the house.

* * *

Trunks stood on the steps looking at the door for a few minutes and then made his way home.

He walked into the house and up to the bathroom. After a quick shower, he dressed for bed and glanced at the picture on his nightstand.

A younger Goten, Kimi, and himself look back at him. Hard to believe he had hated her, but he began to realize he had never hated her. She just didn't want her to be so good, so she wouldn't have to fight.

He sighed and climbed into bed. He looked up at the ceiling until he finally fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews. So here is the final chapter.

* * *

Chapter 8

The Z fighters along with everyone else that had known Kimi and Gotan all of their lives stood outside the small house in the country. Pan and Bulla played in front of their mothers.

Gohan and Goku along with Vegeta stood watching their wives. Gotan, Trunks, and Kimi hid among the trees not too far way.

"This is going to take some getting used to. I mean you two dating. I so don't want to be around when Mom finds out."

Kimi looked at her brother. "I can take on Mom. Don't worry."

Gotan glanced at Trunks. "I'm still staying out of the way. Mom isn't going to be too happy about this."

Trunks sighed. "I've been afraid of her since Gohan's wedding. So…"

"Oh, no you don't. You are not going to leave me to deal with it."

* * *

Chichi brought out the birthday cake. She was very happy. Yes, her two youngest were another year older. But also her daughter had a boyfriend. She had been looking around. No one different than normal was here. Thinking he was with her, Gotan, and Trunks, she had gone into the trees, but found only the tree of them.

Everyone else knew who it was and no one was telling her. So she watched her daughter. Kimi stayed around her brothers, but Trunks was always no too far behind.

_It better not be him. I want her to find a normal man. Not someone like her. I'll take care of it._

The twins blew out their candles and then began to unwrap their gifts. Of course most just gave Kimi money while Gotan got what he wanted.

Chichi remained watchful. But Bulma realized what was going on and distracted her while Kimi and Trunks got away.

* * *

Trunks led Kimi to the river not too far from the house.

Kimi glanced at him. "So why did you bring me out here?"

Trunks smiled. "You want your mom to see what I got you."

"You got me something. Ok. That is odd. Normally you just throw it with what your mom and dad get me."

"Yeah, well things have changed remember."

Trunks took a small box out of his pocket and handed it to her. "I saw it when we were shopping for Gotan. I went back and got it."

Kimi opened the box. Inside was a bracelet in pale gold. "Oh, Trunks. It's wonderful."

She hugged him.

"KIMIKO!! GET TO YOUR ROOM!!!"

Kimi slowly released Trunks and looked at her mother. Kimi turned to face her.

"I don't think so."

"Get in your room right now!!"

"Why? Just because I found someone just like Dad you are acting like I've done something wrong."

"Oh, no."

"Chichi, sweetie, she's right. I didn't stop you from going after Goku. Leave her alone."

Chichi turned to her father who had just arrived.

"But..?"

"Besides they'll be all right. She knows him better than anyone else and she is the only person besides his parents to get him to really do anything."

Chichi looked at her father. "You're right."

* * *

So that is the end of this little tale. I may return and write another story, but for now I'm finished with DBZ.


End file.
